


One Hell of Feeling

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [45]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol's training methods are perfect, F/F, Flying, Monica just wants to fly, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Training, Training Montage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Monica is back from the dead, or so she keeps claiming, and with superpowers to boot. Now it's up to Carol to train her daughter, even if she doesn't really wants to. In fact, she would rather keep her as far away from danger as she possibly can.





	One Hell of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Still no Internet but it should be back next week (hopefully, by Friday at the latest) Still a bit of an irregular schedule for now, but I will have access to Internet Sunday (praised be my grandparents) so I will definitely post another story then.  
> I want to tell you guys a story that happened to me yesterday: I went in town to buy Funko pop figurines. Now, I already have 3 different Carol figurines (and 1 Goose) but I wanted to get my hands on Flerken Goose. So I went to the store where I had last seen it. They didn't have it anymore, but they had Carol with the lunchbox, and they had Nebula from Endgame so I thought "Sweet, I'll buy these two" I go to pay and there the woman behind the counter tells "we have a buy 2 get one free deal on figurines". And that is how I got a young Nick Fury for free! Now all I'm missing is Maria (and Flerken Goose) to complete all the Captain Marvel funko pop I wanted!  
> (Can you guys tell I've been spending my days alone at home with no Internet for the past week?...)  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Monica was seating at the end of the table connected to an MRI machine, waiting for her doctor – Bruce, for better or worse – to come back with her result. She was pretty sure everything was fine. She hadn't felt any particular pain since her return from the dead, not even a single headache. Sure, she tended to implode electrical appliances when she came too close to them, and she had blown up quite a few light bulbs, but she just needed a bit of practice to get things under control.

  
Just for fun, just to see if she could do it, Monica held up her hand. White arcs of light crackled between her fingers, tingling her skin lightly.

  
"Don't do that."

  
Carol walked in quickly, glaring at her hand. Monica smirked but she slowly pulled down her hand after a few more sparks flew out of her fingers.

  
"So, am I clear to go?"

  
Carol crossed her arms and sighed.

  
"Well, Bruce said he doesn't see anything wrong with you."

  
"See? I told you I was fine."

  
"Maybe we should still do another test. I mean, we need to make sure you're not going to disappear suddenly."

  
Monica offered Carol a sympathetic smile. She jumped off the table and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

  
"I'm not going to disappear again, mom, I promise. I've been back for a week already with no problem. I haven't disappeared at all, no headaches, no residual gamma rays in my blood, no weird mutation. I'm fine."

  
"Fine is not what I would call you almost busting the coffee machine this morning," Carol replied skeptically.

  
Monica brushed off her comment with a wave of the hand.

  
"You're right, I'm more than fine. I have super powers now, and instead of putting me through tests like some sort of lab rat, you should help me learn how to control them."

  
Monica gave a reassuring squeeze on Carol's shoulder before she walked away. Carol sighed and pursed her lips. The idea of teaching Monica how to use her powers was not as fun as Carol would have ever imagined. In fact, she would rather put Monica in a glass box and never let her out than train her, right now. She tried to shake the overprotecting feeling off, but it was no use, and it clung to her like a parasite.

* * *

  
  
Natasha found Carol seating at the table in the living room, her eyes lost into the nothing. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice her friend until she sat down beside her.

  
"What's wrong?" Natasha asked when Carol finally looked her way. "Is something wrong with Monica?"

  
Carol sighed longly.

  
"Nothing's wrong, besides the fact that she's still blowing up light bulbs everywhere she goes."

  
Natasha smirked.

  
"Well, I suppose you're going to have to help her get everything under control."

  
Carol pursed her lips and fell silent. Natasha realized instantly she had struck a nerve. She waited for Carol's answer, arms crossed, eyes trained on her friend's face.

  
"I don't think I want to train her," Carol finally confessed.

  
Natasha frowned. That was not what she had expected.

  
"Why? You were our training officer, remember? Training people was kind of your job. You trained Wanda too, and she did fine."

  
"She didn't!" Carol replied, louder than she would have wished. "I trained her, and now she's gone..."

  
Natasha sighed.

  
"Carol, she didn't die, she..."

  
Natasha stopped and took a deep breath.

  
"She saved my life multiple times in Wakanda, did you know that? She saved so many lives. She was the strongest of us out there. But the snap, it was..."

  
Again, Natasha had to stop and breathe.

  
"You know I would have done anything to take her place. Anything. But you trained her well."

  
Carol pursed her lips and kept her thoughts to herself. Natasha sighed again and stood up. Only then did Carol finally explain:

  
"I'm scared for her. We don't know what her powers are, we don't know their limits. What if she starts using them, and it makes her disappear again? What if something goes wrong and it's because I pushed her too much?"

  
Natasha nodded.

  
"I get that you don't want to lose her again, but maybe I'm not the one you should say that to."

  
Carol nodded in understanding. Natasha added with a smile:

  
"And, you know, you almost blew up the planet taunting Wanda into fighting you. I don't think it can get any worse than that."

* * *

  
  
Monica was seating in the middle of the gym, surrounded by all sorts of electronic equipment. A computer. A phone. A fluorescent tube. A light bulb. An electric razor Carol had stolen in Tony's abandoned room.

  
"This is stupid," Monica chuckled to herself as she looked at all the objects around her.

  
"It's not," Carol replied. "Look I already know you know how to fight. Now I need to make sure you know how to control your powers. I'm not talking about perfect control, just to make sure you stop blowing up light bulbs, okay? We'll see about everything else afterward."

  
Monica nodded.

  
"Let's start easy. Light the bulb."

  
Monica moved her hand near the light bulb and it turned on.

  
"Now light the tube."

  
Monica did so easily. Carol had her light every single object, one after the other, with ease.

  
"Can you light the computer and the tube at the same time?"

  
Monica shrugged and did as she was told. It needed a bit more focus, but she managed.

  
"Light the light bulb too."

  
Monica frowned in focus. The light bulb turned on as well.

  
"Now hold it."

  
"For how long?"

  
"Until I tell you to stop."

  
Monica's eyebrows remained furrowed as she kept all three pieces of equipment lit. At first, it was easy, as it was the only thing she had to focus on. But then, Carol started talking.

  
"I talked to Bruce, he said you should be able to phase through different intensities on the light spectrum. As long as you don't return into the... what was the name again..."

  
"The extreme ultraviolet?" Monica suggested.

  
"Yeah, that one. So long as you don't pass in the extreme Ultraviolets again we should be fine. Also, he said something about you using light to fly? Don't know how that would work but we have to work on it. So I'm wondering whether you can also fly in space, and that means we also need to figure out if you can breathe in..."

  
The light bulb suddenly exploded. Then, all the electric appliances around her turned on at once, before Monica shut them all down.

  
"Sorry, I got surprised when the light exploded."

  
Carol nodded.

  
"What's easier? Turning all of them on at once or only one at a time."

  
Monica thought about it for a moment.

  
"All of them."

  
Carol smiled.

  
"And now we understand your powers a bit more."

* * *

  
  
"You want to what?"

  
"Rise up," Carol replied.

  
She turned on her powers and hovered a few feet above the grass outside the complex.

  
"How am I supposed to do that?"

  
"Well, I used to think that I could fly by heating the air around me, kind of like an air balloon. Tony told me that was completely false but still, it could work for you. Wanda, she uses her power to propel herself up. That's how she flies."

  
It only took a fraction of a second for Carol to realize that she should have been talking about Wanda in the past tense. She tried not to dwell on it too much.

  
"You just have to figure out how you can do it."

  
Monica seemed to turn the situation in her head a few times, as she paced around the garden. Carol watched her do expectedly. Bruce had said it was theoretically possible, and she wouldn't deny the fact that flying with her daughter would be amazing. But if Monica couldn't do it, it would be fine.

  
Finally, Monica stood her ground. She fisted her hands, then uncurled her fingers. Carol looked down on her daughter as she prepared herself. Then, two blasts of white energy came out of her hands. They didn't push her off the ground but they did burn off the grass and made two holes in the dirt. Monica was so surprised, she jumped away, and the rays were gone just as quickly as they had appeared. She looked at her still smoking hands.

  
"Energy blast?" Carol said as she lowered herself back on the ground. "That's new."

* * *

  
  
Carol had heard Monica call her into the living room, and she had run there when she had sensed the panic in her voice. She found Monica and Steve in the kitchen. Steve seemed just as shock as Monica, unsure of what to do. Monica was covered in milk. The bowl she'd been using to eat breakfast lay in a pool of milk and cereal, split in half.

  
"What happened?" Carol asked worriedly.

  
"Hm... I was just heating up my tea?" Steve replied with uncertainty.

  
"It's my fault, I..."

  
Monica had no idea how to explain the situation.

  
"I think the microwave was talking to me."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"The microwave... was talking to you?"

  
"Not like that! But..."

  
Monica groaned and picked up the nearest dishrag to start cleaning up the mess she had made.

  
"I was looking at the microwave, and suddenly it's like something unlocked, in my brain, and the bowl broke where I was holding it."

  
Carol thought for a moment.

  
"Are microwaves part of the electromagnetic spectrum?" she asked.

  
Monica was so focused on cleaning her mess quickly that she didn't listen. Steve shrugged.

  
"Hey, Bruce!" Carol called out.

  
"Yeah?" his voice echoed in the hallways until it came to Carol.

  
"Are microwaves part of the electromagnetic spectrum?"

  
"Well, yeah, they're on the shorter length, that's why they're called microwaves," he replied.

  
After a pause, he shouted:

  
"Why?"

  
"I think we just discovered another power of Monica's."

  
"Oh, cool."

* * *

  
  
Monica had called Carol to the training room to show her something. She'd been training on her own a lot, and meditating too, as far from the microwave as possible. When Carol walked in, she was standing in the middle of the room, feet strongly on the ground.

  
"I just discovered something, and it's pretty mental!" Monica declared as Carol came to stand in front of her.

  
"Okay, show me."

  
"Actually, I need you to hit me."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"What?"

  
"Hit me."

  
Carol shook her head.

  
"I'm not going to hit you!"

  
"Okay, well, throw something on me, I don't know, it doesn't work if I'm not hit by something."

  
Carol huffed and took a fighting stance.

  
"Fine."

  
She looked up at Monica who made no move to prepare or protect herself. Their eyes met. Monica nodded. Finally, Carol punched Monica in the chest. Only, her hand passed right through her. Carol was so surprised she lost her balance and almost passed completely through her daughter. She stepped back quickly with wide eyes.

  
"What the hell..."

  
"I know, right! I can phase through things!"

  
Carol was speechless for a moment before she asked:

  
"Are you sure this is safe? Can you become solid again? Do we need to fire up the machine?"

  
Monica took a deep breath, then held out her hand. Carol tentatively took it in hers. When she didn't pass through, she let out a long sigh of relief.

  
"I'm being careful, don't worry."

* * *

  
  
"Alright! Flying test number four!" Carol called out as she hovered over the grass. "Let's try not to sink into the ground this time!"

  
Monica grimaced.

  
"I'm doing my best."

  
"I know, honey, I know. Just, remember, flying means you want to go up."

  
Monica pulled her tongue out and Carol chuckled. How what had felt like a fearful experience had become such good times, she still had no idea, but every time Monica came to her with a new discovery, she couldn't help but see the little kid she used to be, who came back from the nearby pond with frogs in her hands.

  
"You can do it!"

  
Monica closed her eyes and focused. White energy started to swirl around her. Carol had to blink because of how bright it was. Usually, she was the one blinding people, not the opposite. She placed a hand over her eyes, but through her fingers, she could see Monica rising from the ground, slowly at first. Just as she was about to congratulate her, Monica shot up, leaving a trail of white light behind her. Carol flew after her immediately. She found her hovering over the clouds.

  
"I'm flying!" Monica shouted as Carol appeared beside her.

  
"I know!"

  
"I'm flying without a plane! This is amazing!"

  
"Want to race?" Carol suggested with a grin on her lips.

  
Monica smiled back and nodded. Before Carol could start a countdown, Monica had already shot further up. Carol shouted:

  
"That's cheating!"

  
She flew after her once again. Soon enough, they broke through the stratosphere, and Carol was relieved to find that Monica could remain in the vacuum of space without trouble. They were halfway to the moon when Monica finally stopped and looked behind her. At Carol who was flying toward her with a smile as bright as the sun. To the Earth right behind her, so big and blue. A warmth of happiness had bloomed in her chest and had decided to nest there.

  
"This is amazing!" she said as Carol was close enough to hear her.

  
Carol came to hug her daughter.

  
"I'm so proud of you," she said in her ear. "And I'm sure your mom would have been proud of you too."

  
Monica's breath hitched for a moment. Since her return, they hadn't talked about her mother, or barely a few words. Carol moved back and came to hover beside her, looking down at the Earth.

  
"With just a bit more training, you could become a superhero of your own."

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"I don't think there's much to protect anymore."

  
"There will always be people who need our help. Even if it's just to open a pickle jar."

  
Monica chuckled.

  
"You'll just need a codename, maybe a suit..."

  
Monica was silent for a moment. Finally, she said.

  
"How about Photon?"

  
Carol didn't reply, at first. She let the information sink in. Finally, she smiled, even if sadness came to taint the light in her eyes.

  
"I like it. Captain Marvel and Photon, ready for action."

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Photon and not Spectrum because 1. Obvious reference to Maria's call sign + the emotion weight that comes with it and 2. It was the name Monica picked when Mar-vell's son told her "Captain Marvel" was not hers to use (who do you think you are, punk?) and than that same asshole stole Photon from her? Like what the hell!


End file.
